Jack's Thoughts
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is Jack's thoughts at the end of DMC. What was he thinking while escaping in the longboat through the end?


There I was, rowing away from the Black Pearl as the Kraken attacked her. Said terrible beastie wanted me, I knew that, an' I just had to get away. So there I was, in the longboat, heading for land, leaving the others to fight the monster without me. I am a pirate, after all, an' don't we usually look out for number one? But I couldn't help the terrible sense of guilt that overcame me. My crew had been good to me, and young William and his bonnie lass saved me from the gallows, an' hear I go, leaving them all to fight me battles for me. What did I want most in this wo'ld? Did I want to save my own skin, or did I want to be the good man that the charming Elizabeth Swann thought me to be? Sighing, I looked down, picked up me compass and watched as the needle spun and finally settled on the beautiful ship. I put my coat back on, and started to row back towards the Pearl. I couldn't leave without the others, an' I had the only longboat left. The others had been destroyed.

I climbed to the top of the ship, and looked down to see Elizabeth trying to grab a hold of the rifle, but I wouldn' let her. If anybody was going to take down that monster, 'twas going to be me. She gave me a smile, and leaned grabbed ahold of me leg, while I grabbed the rifle and aimed to shoot. I waited for Will to fall from the net, an' then shot. It didn't kill the beastie, but it slowed him down for a few minutes. This was the chance for all of us to escape. Everyone agreed to me plan, an' started to load things we would need into the little boat. I turned and stroked the mast of my ship, upset that I would be abandoning the one thing I had fought so hard for. This ship was me freedom, my life, and now she would be taken from me. Straight to the depths. Maybe I should stay. Go down wif me ship. After all, captain goes down with his ship, right? I was brought out of me thoughts by Elizabeth's voice.

"Thank you, Jack."

"We're not free yet, though."

Nor will we ever be. Davy Jones will continue to hunt me until 'm either a servant aboard his ship, or in the locker.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man."

She had too much confidence in me. Yes, I did do a good deed by coming back to the Pearl, I have done lots of good deeds, but that still didn't make me a saint. Far from. I'm a selfish pirate. But am I really that selfish? Yes, I did send Will over to the Flying Dutchman, but no matter what he or anybody else believes, it wasn't me original plan to leave him there. I just wanted the blasted key to end this stupid debt.

Me and Elizabeth looked in each other's eyes, an' before I knew it, she was kissing me, actually kissing me! I was right. She did want to know what it was like to come over to my side. I let her lead the kiss. For some reason, I don't think she was kissing me because she had any feelings for me. The lass loved the whelp. Maybe it was a thank you kiss, but I doubt it. When she backed me up towards the mast, that's when I knew. I knew exactly what she was planning to do. As soon as I heard the click, I opened me eyes and smirked, seeing that the beautiful swann handcuffed me to the mast. She glared angrily at me, like it was me fault she decided to betray me.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?"

She leaned forward, and I thought she was going to kiss me again, but then she stopped and said, "I'm not sorry."

_Liar. _I could see the sorrow right in those beautiful eyes of hers. And if she really wasn't sorry, she just would have handcuffed me an' left, without saying anything at all.

"Pirate."

It was true. Only someone with the heart of a pirate would do something so callous. If the shoe were on the other foot, I probably would have done the same thing, 'm not saying I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt. I would never let anyone, especially, not her, see how much it had hurt. Hurt worse than what Barbossa did, only he left me to die just to get me ship, where as Elizabeth left me to die to save her fiance' as well as the others. She nodded her head once and left for the longboat. I could have yelled for Mr. Gibbs to come up here and unhandcuff me before the Kraken came back, but I didn't. I didn't know what the young lass was going to say to the others, but it didn't matter. I probably would have stayed behind anyway. I knew that if Elizabeth could, she would have tried to save me, too, but she had no choice. I waited for the crew to row away before I started to tug on the chains that bound me to the mast. If I was going down with me ship, I wasn't going down handcuffed to the bloody mast! I was going to get loose, an' die like a man.

If I was going down, I was taking Davy Jones' slimy pet, with me.


End file.
